Baby's First Diary
by tripleloopx
Summary: I went to your first scan today. You're almost three months along now. I couldn't see your face and I couldn't see your body, but I knew you were there and that was all the confirmation I needed. I, Draco Malfoy, am going to be a father.
1. Chapter 1

_AN: Hello lovelies :) so this is my latest idea. I got the idea for this from the song 'Small Bump' by Ed Sheeran. Good song. Go listen :)_

_As always, i do not own anything, sadly. Everything you recognise belongs to J.K. Rowling. _

_Also, I don't own Small Bump. Although I wish I owned Mr. Sheeran ;)_

7/08/2001

My Baby,

I went to your first scan today. You're almost three months along now. I couldn't see your face and I couldn't see your body, but I knew you were there and that was all the confirmation I needed.

I, Draco Malfoy, am going to be a father.

To be honest, I never thought this day would come. You see, my baby, that I haven't always been a good person. And only good people get to be this happy. But my past doesn't matter. What does matter is that I love you.

I couldn't even tell your mother that I few months ago and now look at us. Engaged with a baby on the way. And I wouldn't have it any other way.

I love you my baby, don't ever forget that.

Always yours,

Daddy.

_AN: Yeah, they're short. But they're diary entries so .. Yeah._


	2. Chapter 2

26/08/2001

Good Morning my baby,

I dreamt of you last night. You had my hair. It was so fine and so white that you could barely see it. But as I held you in my hand and stroked your head, I could feel it. It's proof that I helped make you. You're a part of me and I'm a part of you, forever and ever. You had your fingers wrapped tightly around my thumb and looking at me like you knew exactly who I was. I could've cried when I woke up. But we don't need mummy thinking I'm a cry baby now do we?

The most mesmerising thing about you was your eyes. You had your mothers' eyes. Deep chocolate coloured innocent looking eyes. In my dream you were a baby girl, my love. You're going to break hearts one day, darling. And I'm going to need to purchase a shot gun to keep all the boys away. If you're a boy, you'll be just like me, well known to those of the opposite sex.

I can't wait to hold you in my arms. But, for now you're only a scan of my dreams.

Your mother is starting to show a little now. It's furthermore proof that you're real.

I love you, my small bump.

Always yours,

Daddy


	3. Chapter 3

19/09/2001

Hello my baby,

Another scan today. It's amazing, really it is. You'll understand one day when it's your turn.

I find myself daydreaming more and more about what you'll look like. I hope you smile like your mother. That's what first attracted me to her, you know, her heart-warming smile. I'll be putty in your hands if you inherit that particular trait.

Your mother said to me the other day that I am turning into the polar opposite of my former self. She said, and I quote, "Draco you are becoming a complete and utter sap. I swear to Merlin that if someone told me you'd be acting this way, I would've laughed right in their face." She's just upset that I won't let her read this. She may _think _that I am a sap, but I will not have her actually knowing it.

I haven't decided when I am going to give this to you, but I plan on writing in it for your childhood. Maybe on your eighteenth?

I love you baby

Always yours,

Daddy


	4. Chapter 4

20/10/2001

My Darling Girl,

You left us today. Why baby girl? Wasn't I good enough to you? Didn't I love you enough?

I knew, as soon as your mother told me she didn't feel right, I knew. I knew, as soon as she broke down in front of me. I wasn't going to be a daddy anymore.

But I will always be your daddy, baby. You'll always be in my heart.

I'm so sorry. I can't help but feel that this is all my fault. Remember when I said that my past didn't matter? Maybe I lied. Maybe this is my punishment. Maybe this was the Fates way of making me feel the pain I had caused everyone when I was younger. Because this pain is unbearable. Having to watch your mother stare blankly at a wall is heart wrenching.

Don't blame yourself for your parents pain, darling. Maybe you were needed up there? Maybe you weren't ready to meet us yet. But when you're ready, we'll be here.

We're saying goodbye to you today. I don't know what is going to happen in the future but I do know one thing.

I Love You Baby Girl

Always yours,

Daddy.


End file.
